


Nothing's More Beautiful Than This

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: Harry loves a certain part of the male body, especially Draco's.





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***

Was there anything more beautiful than this?

Harry looked a little closer at the stiff column of flesh in his hand and thought that indeed, there wasn't. How could anything in this world even compare to a man's penis? The way it feels, the way it looks, the way it responds to touch without question, the way it asserts its authority by standing proud, demanding attention... how can anyone ever deny this wonder and not get on their knees to worship it?

Running a finger along the soft, sensitive skin right below the head and across the ridges of pleasure on the underside, Harry sucked in a breath and smiled as the engorged muscle jerked happily in his grip. Beautiful, just beautiful.

Another beautiful thing about the cock was how it could compare to a fingerprint... each uniquely different and special in its own way. Harry had seen his fair share of cocks when he was at Hogwarts, some more personally than others, but even now, the most beautiful cock Harry had ever seen was the one firmly attached to Draco Malfoy.

Draco, as Harry found out, was a _man_ underneath those robes of his. A heavy, thick penis hung majestically between his legs, mocking all others that dared to compare themselves to its attributes. Draco's gorgeous prick was breathtaking in its supple, flaccid state, but absolutely nothing could measure up to it when Draco became aroused... fully aroused.

Flushed in the healthiest of pinks, Draco's cock stood an impressive nine and a half inches from his body when he was completely hard. A pillar of manhood: strong, unwavering, intoxicating, and exquisite. The head, which would take on a much richer shade of pink, was a sight to behold with its moist, smooth glans just waiting to be sucked.

Harry swallowed the saliva that suddenly flooded his mouth. As if the mere thought of Draco's cock wasn't enough to make his mouth water, the taste of it... _Fuck_. Ambrosia was the only word Harry could think of to describe it properly. Clean, salty, or even a little musky... it didn't matter; one taste of that cock would have anyone begging for it again and again, pleading to swallow and absorb everything it had to offer. Combine that with the rich, virile scent that wafted off of Draco's crotch... _Fuck_ , Harry reiterated. If the air itself smelled like...

" _Harry_!"

With a blink, Harry looked up to focus on the feverish face of his lover. Sweat glistened on Draco's brow, and the muscles in his jaw worked visibly as he clenched his teeth.

" _Suck. Me. **Now**_!" Draco ground out in a harsh tone.

Harry inhaled sharply and immediately took Draco's cock, now rigid and dripping in his hand, into his mouth. Draco groaned deeply in relief, and Harry moaned right along with him as Draco's flavour took over his palette. 

Bathing the flesh with his tongue and sucking sporadically along the length, Harry didn't have long to wait before Draco's cock swelled and exploded, shooting pulse after delicious pulse into Harry's mouth. Overcome by the howls of pleasure that erupted from his lover, Harry's hard cock throbbed in sympathy, and as he swallowed, a single touch from his hand had Harry coming hard in his pants.

Releasing Draco's softening cock and watching as it seemed to gasp along with him, Harry glanced up at his lover. 

With his back against the wall, Draco's eyes were closed, and his body heaved with every breath he took.

"Bastard... bloody tease... going to... kill me..." Draco managed between puffs of air.

Harry chuckled and smiled. Nope, there was nothing more beautiful than this.

 

~Fin~


End file.
